99 Kishin Souls
by Marysa Way
Summary: New girls Emi and Mayumi Tsunara enroll at the DWMA in search for answers about their parents' death.
1. Chapter 1:68 Down, 31 To Go

_Emi's POV_

"Mayumi."

"Yeah."

"Weapon form."

"Right."

My partner, also my sister, Mayumi transformed into a bow and arrow and flew into my hands. I smirked and my eyes shone. I yelled as I slashed the kishin's stomach open. He screeched as he turned into black bandages surrounding his soul and disappeared, leaving only the ruby red kishin egg. I let go of Mayumi as she turned back into human form. She smiled as she shoved the egg down her throat and licked her lips. "Sixty-eight kishin souls down, 31 to go. Including the witch soul." I said to Mayumi. She smiled and nodded her head. We walked in silence for the next hour until we reached Death Weapon Meister Academy. After our parents died, Mayumi and I wandered around place to place looking for a home. A couple weeks ago, we heard some kids talking about Death Weapon Meister Academy. Though we had nowhere to stay, we packed up the little things we had and headed out for the DWMA. "There must be like 100 steps!" Mayumi complained. I rolled my eyes.

"Yep, so we better get walking."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Fine."

We began to climb the stairs and were at probably the 90th step when we heard what sounded like a mini rocket. We turned around and saw a boy with gold eyes and black hair with three white stripes on the left side of his head on some sort of rocket skateboard riding up the stairs. I started running up to the top with Mayumi slowly trailing behind me. Just as Mayumi set foot on the main platform, the boy's rocket board landed on the platform too. I noticed he had two pistols in either hand.

"Who are you two?" the kid asked us.

"Emi." I said as I raised my hand slightly.

"I'm Mayumi, who are you?"

"Death the Kid. But you can just call me Kid."

All of a sudden he threw his pistols in the air and they turned into two girls. "Don't forget to introduce us." The taller girl said. "I'm Liz, and this is my sister, Patty." I nodded my head at them. I stared at Kid for a moment and he stared at me. "You are very symmetrical, Emi." Kid told me. I coughed a little.

"Excuse me?"

"You. You're symmetrical in every way, your hair and clothes. You are incredibly symmetrical. Unlike Mayumi."

I was a little weirded out by his choice of words. I was pretty symmetrical though. My crimson red hair was divided perfectly into two low braids and there was no difference on either side of my midnight purple skinny jeans, black tank top or black converse. And Mayumi, well her hair was black with pink streaks and was put together in a small ponytail on the right, her blue jeans were plain on the right but had a patterned vine of white flowers winding itself around her leg on the other side. Her black t-shirt was plain though. But she was wearing one pink sneaker and one green sneaker. She really wasn't symmetrical at all. "Thank you?" I said to Kid."

"No problem."

"Could you show us to Lord Death's office?"

"Sure. Liz, Patty, you can go on to class."

We walked into the doors and wandered around a little bit until we reached a big red door with a huge brass knob. Kid turned the knob and gestured us inside. "Father? A couple of girls are here to see you." Kid said. Father? Kid was Lord Death's son? Well, I should have seen that coming since his name is Death the Kid. Lord Death turned around and bounced up to us. "Why hello. Who are you girls?" he asked in a voice I didn't picture to come from Lord Death.

"I'm Emi Tsunara and this is my sister Mayumi." I told him.

"Lovely to meet you. What can I do for you?"

"We would like to enroll here." Mayumi said. All of a sudden, man with long red hair came up from behind Lord Death with a huge smile on his face. "If you're going to enroll here, you should be best friends with my daughter Maka!" he said. Lord Death lifted up his hand and karate chopped the man in the head.

"My apologies. So, you wish to enroll here at the DWMA? Well that's no problem. Do you have a weapon or meister?" he asked us.

"I'm a weapon and Emi is my meister." Mayumi stated.

"That's good. Do you have a place to stay?"

"Why?"

"If you don't then we can provide you a place in the dungeons."

"We do." I said quickly. Even though we didn't have a home, I didn't want to stay in the dungeons and I'm pretty sure Mayumi didn't either. "Okay then. I'll get your enrollment papers." Lord Death said. I nodded my head and we waited until he came back with a few papers.

When we were done filling them out, he told us to leave our bags in the office and we could get them after school. Lord Death told Kid to get to class and to take us with him. We walked down the hall in silence until we came to a red door. "Sorry I'm late, Dr. Stein." Kid told the teacher sitting on a swivel chair.

"It's fine Kid. Who are your friends?" Dr. Stein said.

"Oh, this is Emi and Mayumi. They're new at the academy and Father had them start today."

"Very well. Take your seat. Emi, Mayumi, you can sit up their next the Soul and Maka." Dr. Stein told us. I looked up and saw a boy with white hair and a girl with blonde hair wave at us. Maka, I guess her dad was the man with red hair. Mayumi and I walked up to the aisle with Soul and Maka. I sat next to Soul and Mayumi next to me. "Hey, I'm Soul."

"Emi."

"So you're new at the academy?"

"Nooooooo, I've been here my whole life." I said sarcastically. Soul laughed a bit.

"You're funny, Emi."

"Thanks. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know a place where my sister and I could stay, would you?"

"Didn't Lord Death tell you that you could stay in the dungeons?"

"He did, but I don't want to live in the dungeons, so I told him we had a place to stay."

"Oh. Well, sorry I don-"

"Actually, if you want, you guys can stay with us." Maka said. I looked at her and Soul for a minute and then at Mayumi. She nodded her head and smiled.

"Sure. Thank you very much."

"No problem Emi."

After school, Mayumi and I went back to Lord Death's office and got our bags. We followed Maka and Soul to their apartment. "We only have two rooms, so you'll have to share." Maka told us. Mayumi and I nodded our heads.

"I'll share with Maka." Mayumi told me.

"Okay, that's fine."

Maka took Mayumi to her room to help her unpack her things. "Guess we're roommates." Soul said as he began walking to his room. I followed him and he told me I could put my things in the dresser in the corner, since his things were all in the closet. "We'll get you guys beds tomorrow, for now, you can have my bed, and I'll sleep on the couch. I don't know what Maka and Mayumi have in mind though."

"Are you sure? I can take the couch."

"Nah, its fine. It wouldn't be cool of me to do that."

"Oh, okay."

Soul left the room so I could change into my pajamas, which was a midnight purple lacey nightgown that went a little past my thighs. I walked out of the room when I was done getting dressed. I guessed Maka and Mayumi were still settling because Soul was the only one there. When he saw me, his nose started to bleed. "Soul, your nose is bleeding." I told him. He covered his nose with a tissue.

"It does that sometimes." Soul said, his voice muffled by the tissue.

"This may be weird, considering you're a guy, but I can't reach my braids. Could you, take them out for me?"

"Uh, sure."

I sat down in front of Soul on the couch. He slowly untwisted my hair and combed through it with his fingers. I cleared my throat. "Thank you, Soul." I said. His nose was still bleeding. I held another tissue to his nose. He stared at me as I cleaned his nose. "Hey you guys!" Mayumi said. Soul and I jumped as Maka and Mayumi came into the living room. I laughed at Soul's face.

"Not cool." Soul told them. Maka went over to the kitchen and got out a few ingredients and started cooking dinner.

A little bit before dinner was done, Soul's nose finally stopped bleeding. "Dinner's done!" Maka said as we all settle at the table. As I reached for my drink, my hand touched Soul's. I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2:Tons Louder

_Mayumi's POV_

"Could you be any louder?" I hissed at Emi. We were supposed to be spying on Kid. Emi wasn't even whispering, she was almost shouting, on purpose. "Oh, yeah, tons." Emi told me. She demonstrated this by stomping with every step and screaming, "La la la! Hey Kid we are outside your house!" I actually giggled at her though. Now why we were spying on Kid was because we were dared to do so. Last night, Soul, Maka, Emi and I were playing Truth-Or-Dare and Soul dared us to spy on Kid tonight. "What are you two doing?" Kid said as he poked his head through the window. Busted. Emi laughed at the fact that she got us caught.

"Damn it. We were dared to spy on you, Kid."

"Emi! Why did you tell him?"

"'Cause I didn't feel like lying."

"Yes, and thank you for not lying." Kid said as he smirked. "Come on inside. I have tea being made." I shrugged my shoulders and climbed through the window and Emi followed suit. We sat on the couch and waited for Kid to come back with tea. "Hm. I expected a grim reaper's house to be more… dark. Almost like a hell-hole." Emi said. I nodded my head.

"Well, you thought wrong." Kid said, carrying a tray of tea. Surprise, surprise, it was perfectly symmetrical. I was waiting anxiously for him to say something. I smiled ear to ear when he said it. "Mayumi, you look symmetrical today." And I was. I had redyed my hair completely black, I wore plain white skinnies, pink t-shirt and pink converse. I giggled at him.

"Thank you." I said as Emi rolled her eyes. We stared at each other.

"Get a room." Emi declared. Then Kid stared at her. "Quite staring." she said. He turned his head away in embarrassment.

"Oh my god! I totally forgot, I was supposed to study with Maka in five minutes!" I said. I had forgotten all about it. "I'll see ya later Kid. Emi are you coming?"

"No, if I go home I'll have to do some cleaning. I'm trying to put it off as long as I can."

"Okay, I'll see ya later too." I told her as I ran out the door and into the night.

_Kid's POV_

Emi and I sat in silence as we drank our tea. "Where are Liz and Patty?" she asked me.

"Sleeping."

"But it's only 10:30. And it's a Friday."

"I know, but they like turning in early unless they have other plans."

Emi nodded her head and continued drinking her tea. "I've been meaning to ask you, where are you staying?"

"Maka and Soul's."

"You met them before you went to the academy?"

"Nope. We may have told your dad a little lie."

"Ah. This may be an odd question, but, would you like a tour of the house? It's positively symmetrical."

"Sure."

We set down our tea and began walking around the house. I was perfectly fine admiring my own symmetrical designs. We came to a stop at Liz and Patty's room. "Liz and Patty's room is right there. And next to it is my room." I opened the door and gestured Emi inside.

"Cool room."

"Yes, it's quite symmetrical. Is it not?"

"Very."

She sat down on the edge of my bed. "Do you think _I'm_ symmetrical?" I asked her sincerely.

"Yeah. Symmetrical and cool. Or, better yet, symmetricool." I laughed at Emi's word play.

"You're symmetricool." I told her. Emi blushed and looked away. I sat next to her and turned her head back my direction with my finger. She looked at me fondly with her icy blue eyes. Without realizing what I was doing, I leaned in and kissed her. It took her a moment to comprehend it, but she kissed me back. "Damn." Emi said.

"I'm sorry…"

"Why?"

"It seems like you didn't want to be kissed."

"I didn't expect it."

"Of course you didn't. Is that all?"

"I- I just kind of already like someone else."

I sighed. "This isn't one of those things where the girl says they like someone else and the guy says 'who' and she says 'you'? is it?"

"No…"

"Well, who do you like? I swear on symmetry that I won't tell."

"I don't wanna say…"

I stood up and paced back and forth. "Is it Black Star? Soul?" I asked her. Emi just stared at her legs.

"I think I should go." Emi said. I wanted to stop her from leaving, but thought it wouldn't be right of me. So instead I just opened the door for her.

_Maka's POV_

"I'm home!" I heard Emi shout from the living room. I poked my head out my bedroom doorway and saw her sit on the couch. I shut my book and told Mayumi I was done studying for the night. We went into the living room and sat next to her. Soul came in from his room and sat on the chair next to the couch. "What took you so long?" Mayumi asked Emi. She shrugged her shoulders casually and walked into the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge.

"Kid gave me a tour of his house. Not like it's a big deal that I wasn't home right when you wanted me to be." Emi told her. Mayumi went back to our room and shut the door. Soul went into the kitchen too and sat at the table. I kicked my feet up on the couch and talked to them while Emi cooked us dinner. It was a nice break. "So, we've got two days of nothing ahead of us. What should we turn nothing into?" Emi said.  
"I don't know something fun and cool though." Soul told her. I thought about a few things that might be fun. None of them seemed like anything anyone else would like though. Emi turned off the stove and shouted so that Mayumi could hear that dinner was done. Mayumi ran out of the room and sat down at the table immediately. "Give me a minute to serve you guys. I wanna go change into my nightgown." Emi told us.

_Emi's POV_

I slipped on my nightgown and opened the door. I grabbed the pan and scraped food onto everyone's plate. When I served Soul, I bent down over the table to get the food on his plate and my nightgown refused to cover my ass. In result, Soul fell backward in his chair, his nose gushing blood.


	3. Chapter 3:This Might Hurt

_Soul's POV_

Emi and Maka loomed over me, trying to help me up. "I'm sorry Soul. I should really get a new nightgown…" Emi told me. I rubbed my head and stood up.

"It's fine. Not your fault." I replied. Everyone sat back at the table and we ate dinner in silence. Silent dinners aren't cool. When I was done eating, I went to my room to change into my pajamas. Emi came in right before I was going to put my shirt on. She stared at my scar. "Wh-what happened to you?" she came closer to me and ran her fingers down the scar.

"It's, um, sort of a long story…" I said. Emi's finger stopped at the end of the scar. Her fingers brushed against mine. She looked at me and stood there for a long time. All of a sudden, she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. I felt drops of water on running down my back. Emi was shaking and I realized the drops of water were her tears, she was crying. I hugged her back and buried my face in her red hair. She parted from me and apologized. "It's just, I have a scar kinda like yours." Emi's words shocked me. She sat down on her bed and I closed the door, feeling if Emi wanted to talk about it, she wouldn't want Maka to know. I wiped the tears from her eyes and sat down next to her. "How did you get your scar?" I asked her. She stared at me before she spoke.

"When I was six, I lived near a forest and went in there often. So, once when everyone else was asleep, I went out to the forest. I was running and I tripped. I was knocked into a tree and a loose branch fell. The end was sharp and it dug into my skin. My scar is smaller than yours but it's in the same area and is diagonal. It starts at the shoulder and ends just below my rib cage. I cry about it because my dad found me in the forest, a bunch of blood around me, my mom stitched me up. And my parents are dead." Emi told me. I embraced her in a hug. This situation was not cool at all.

_Emi's POV_

I stood up and handed Soul his t-shirt. "I'm so sorry. You probably think I big baby now." I said to him. Soul slipped his shirt on over his head and smiled at me, his sharp teeth shining. He walked in front of me, the smile lingered, and his smile made me smile. He pressed his forehead against mine. "Its fine." is all Soul said. There was a knock at the door that broke the silence. I sighed and answered the door. Kid stood in the doorway. This could go very wrong. "You forgot your jacket my house." Kid told me as he handed me my white leather jacket. I took the jacket from his hands and thanked him. I left Soul alone and ushered Kid out the door. Soul came out of the room and asked what was wrong. "Nothing. I'm gonna go to bed now." I told him. Soul watched me as I went back to our room and closed the door. The memory of Soul and I a minute ago flooded back to my mind as I pulled the covers over my pale body. Then it me. Soul and I almost kissed.

_Soul's POV_

I woke up to the sound of Mayumi shouting at Emi. "Why?"

"Because I don't feel like cooking! You can make your own breakfast!"

Seriously? They were fighting over breakfast. Not cool. I got up and sat down at the couch. "Morning girls." I said.

"Morning." Emi told me shyly. What was up with her?

"Whatever." Mayumi said and walked away. Mayumi was just being mean.

"I talked to Dr. Stein an hour ago. We get to battle a kishin later!" Emi said.

"Cool." I replied. I got dressed and made cereal for myself. "Where's Maka?" I asked. Emi made cereal too and sat next to me.

"Library."

"Dang it. She reads too much." I said. She laughed and finished her cereal before me.

"Be back in a sec." Emi told me as she went back to our room. She came back a minute later in her regular clothes and a hammer in hand. I backed away from her quickly. "Did I do or say something wrong last night?" I asked her. She laughed at my question.

"No. There's a loose nail in the table and I'm gonna fix it."

I sighed and sat back down at the table. Emi hammered at a nail at the other end of the table as I finished my cereal. Maka walked through the door plopped down on the couch. "Did Emi tell you about the kishin yet?" Maka asked. I nodded my head and shoved the last bite of cereal into my mouth. Mayumi came out, ready for battle. We all headed out the door and got on my motorcycle. We barely fit, which is why Emi had Mayumi go into weapon form until we got to our destination.

_Emi's POV_

When we got to where we had to be, the first thing I saw was a giant rock man. By rock man, I mean like a 10 foot tall man partially made of rocks. This is going to be fun. Soul turned into a scythe and flew into Maka's hand. I shot a few arrows into the parts of the kishin that weren't made of rock. I had one arrow left. I raised Mayumi up to the right position. I was about to let the arrow fly when the kishin swung his arm, which was made of rock, and sent me flying. I threw down Mayumi and collided with the ground. My vision started to blur and finally I fell unconscious.

I opened my eyes. I was back at home on the couch. Soon I realized I wasn't just on the couch, but I was half laying on Soul. I sat up very slowly. "How ya feeling?" Soul said.

"Fine. My head hurts a little though." I looked around and saw nobody but myself and Soul. "Where are Mayumi and Maka?"

"They went out for dinner and left me here to watch you."

"How'd you guys get me home?"

"You sat in between me and Maka. Mayumi sat on the very edge and somehow kept from falling off."

I nodded my head and realized Soul's shirt was covered in blood. I touched the spot where my head ached. There was dry blood in my hair. Soul peeled off is blood-soaked shirt and caught me staring at his scar again. "I'm sorry." Soul apologized.

"For what? It's not your fault my head was bleeding." I told him. He laughed and stared at me for while.

"This might hurt." Soul told me. I got scared for a minute.

"What are you talking about?" I leaned away from him. He reached out and touched my face.

"This." Soul said as he pulled me back towards him and leaned in close to my face. He pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. Soul put his hands on my back as I laid back down on top of him. I broke the kiss to ask him something. "Why did you think that would hurt me?"

In response, he flashed a smile at me. His teeth. They were sharp, that's why. I smiled back at him and kissed him again.

_**A/N**_

_**I just want to point out that at this point in the story, Mayumi and Emi have been living with Maka and Soul for like two or three months now. So anyone that thinks Emi and Soul's relationship is moving too fast, that's your opinion, but I don't think so.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Just Hanging Out

_Emi's POV_

"Emi! Wake up!" somebody whisper-yelled at me.

"Huh?" I said as I opened my eyes. It was Soul. "What's up?"

"Come with me."

"Soul, what's going on?"

"Do you like swimming?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just get dressed. And be prepared for water."

I got up and changed into my usual clothes with my swim suit underneath and met Soul out on the porch. "Okay, what's going on at 5:30 in the morning?" I demanded.

"Be cool. I just wanted to take you on a ride."

"Ride?"

In answer, he sat on his motorcycle. I smirked and got on behind him. The motorcycle roared to life as Soul and I took off. We rode for about 20 minutes and came to a stop at a lake. "Come on, Soul. How much more cheesy can you get?" I said when I saw the glistening water and the sunrise on the horizon.

"Much more cheesy." he said as he pulled out a picnic basket from a tree branch. "But, hey, cheesy is cool." I laughed and started climbing a different tree.

"Let's not be too cheesy. Picnic in the trees?"

"Sure."

Soul climbed up the tree with a struggle since he was carrying a basket. I laughed when he fell out of the tree and landed on the basket. "Plan B then."

"What's Plan B?"

"Same thing, just without food." he began to climb the tree again. When he was settled on a branch across from mine, I asked something that was bothering me for a while. "You're not pretending to like me because I lost my parents, are you?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Mayumi and I have gotten enough pity in the couple years our parents have been dead. I don't want pity from you or Maka or anybody else."

"I promise you, I am not doing this because I feel bad for you. That wouldn't be cool."

"Okay. I believe you."

Soul and I sat and talked for a long time. I scooted over to his branch. "Maka told me you played piano."

"Oh. Yeah, well, I used to. I don't really play anymore."

"You don't?"

"Nah. I like lots of other music, though."

"Me too. I really like rock music."

Soul nodded his head in agreement. I smiled and climbed down from the tree. "What are you doing?"

"It's hot out. I'm going for a swim." I told him as I took off my jeans and tank top, revealing my black bikini. I sighed when I saw Soul. "Your nose is bleeding."

"Gah! Stupid nose bleed…"

I ran into the water until I was elbow deep. "Ya coming?" I shouted to Soul. He smiled, took off his jacket and t-shirt and chased me farther into the water. I splashed water at him and ducked under. We splashed each other and shoved each other under water over and over again. Then all of a sudden, Soul grabbed hand, pulled me towards him and dipped me back so my hair was just barely touching the water. I smiled and pulled him down towards my face. He ducked me underwater and I pulled him under with me. I brought my face to his and kissed him. We emerged from the water and swam to shore. Neither Soul nor I thought to bring towels so we were both shivering. I put on my tank top but refused to put on my jeans. Soul gave me his jacket and we rode back to the apartment.

_Mayumi's POV_

I opened my eyes and sunshine poured in through the window. I got up and went to the kitchen. Maka had made eggs for everyone so I sat down at the table and shoved forkfuls into my mouth. Emi walked out of her room, smiling. "Why are you so happy?"

"Oh, um because Maka made eggs." Emi was clearly lying. But I let it go. When I was done eating, I went back to my room and changed into my regular clothes. I grabbed my jacket as I ran out the door. Emi came out after me. "Where are ya going, Mayumi?"

"Kid's house." I told her and kept walking until I got there.

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Kid opened the door and looked at me nervously. "He-hello Mayumi. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to hang out."

"Oh. Well come in then."

I entered the house and sat on the nearest couch. "Hi Liz, 'Sup Patty?" I said to Liz and Patty.

"Hey Mayumi."

"Look at my paper giraffe!"

"That looks awesome Patty."

Kid sat down in a chair across from me. "Liz, Patty, I need to speak to Mayumi alone." he told them. They left me and Kid alone. I was a little suspicious about why Kid wanted to be alone with me, but also a little glad. "What did Emi tell you?" Kid asked as he sat down next to me when Patty and Liz were out of earshot.

"Nothing, why?"

"No reason. I thought she might have told you something."

"Nope, nothing. Do _you_ wanna tell me something?"

"No."

He sighed of relief. I sighed back. "Maka told me you were throwing a party tomorrow night."

"Yes I am. Would you like to come?"

"Yeah, totally. Emi can come too right?"

"Of course."

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

_Soul's POV_

"Hey." I said to Maka and Emi. I sat down next Emi as Maka set a plate down in front of me. "Is Mayumi still sleeping?" I asked the girls.

"She's at Kid's place." Maka told me. I nodded my head as I started eating my eggs. Emi held my hand under the table. When I finished my eggs, I went to the living room and sat on the couch. Emi went back to our room to get dressed and Maka sat at the table to eat her eggs. "Soul, is there something going on between you and Emi?"

"Why would you say that?"

"'Cause you two have been acting weird lately. And I know you like her."

"So?"

"So, I think there's something going on."

"Well, a couple nights ago, the night after the kishin battle, I kissed her. And this morning we went out to that lake a couple miles away from here."

Maka said nothing and continued eating her eggs. "We're going to a party!" Mayumi said as she burst through the door right after Emi came out of the room.

"What? You mean Kid's party?" I asked her. She nodded her head and hugged Emi.

"Our first party in ages! Isn't that awesome, sis?"

"Mayumi. Can't. Breath."

"Sorry." Mayumi released her death grip on Emi and ran into her room. "I gotta find out what I should wear!"

Emi rolled her eyes and sat down next to me. Maka stood up. "Me too." she said and went back to their room.

"Why not? It'd be nice to have something done not last minute." Emi told me as she got up and walked to our room.

_Emi's POV_

I rummaged through my dresser until I found a white strapless dress that barely reached my knees and had a black rose vine that started at the top left side and wound its way down to the bottom right side. Perfect. I decided on some simple black flats for shoes. I laid my outfit on the top of the dresser as a reminder. Tomorrow was going to be so much fun!


End file.
